


Gula

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Esa era una de las mejores partes de la celebración.





	Gula

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Quizás mucho más que suficiente, porque ni siquiera podía recordar todo lo que había comido.

Había comenzado con nigiri de salmón... sí, y luego había pasado a atún, al menos hasta a su mesa llegó una bandeja llena de cangrejo y otra de anguila... Y también había probado algunos maki que sus senpai habían pedido en la otra mesa, ¿no?

Momoshiro sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Nya! —La repentina exclamación hizo que alzase su rostro y mirase a su alrededor, buscando la razón de esta y al ver a Kikumaru, quien estaba mirando en su dirección, lo entendió—. ¡Queda uno de anguila!

Y realmente así era.

El nigiri de anguila ya no se veía tan perfecto como cuando había llegado a la mesa pero ahí, parcialmente oculto gracias al plato que alguien había dejado descuidadamente sobre el, se seguía viendo provocativo.

Eso y el que Kikumaru estaba corriendo hacia su mesa lo hizo reaccionar y estirar su mano hacia el. Tal como en los partidos de esta tarde, no pensaba no hacer nada cuando tenía la victoria frente a él.

—¡Momo! —reclamó Kikumaru de inmediato, haciendo un puchero y en respuesta Momoshiro hizo una señal de victoria.

—Yo gano, senpai —dijo antes de comer el nigiri de anguila en un solo bocado y aunque una vez más confirmó que ya había tenido bastante, cuando Kaidou anunció que quedaba un nigiri de langostino en su mesa se unió al grupo que corrió por este.

Después de todo la grandiosa comida era una de las mejores partes de la celebración de victoria y no tenía ninguna razón para dejarla pasar.


End file.
